


Ever ginger?

by ChrisArieh



Series: Doodles for Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 10th！Doc & S04！DonnaOOC预警。话唠预警。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: Doodles for Doctor Who [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469489
Kudos: 3





	Ever ginger?

**Author's Note:**

> 10th！Doc & S04！Donna
> 
> OOC预警。话唠预警。

01

“噢，拜托——不！”

“什么？”

“她要逃走了！就在TARDIS的门那里，你进来的地方——噢不，抓住她，Donna，快！”

“Doctor？Doctor，你在说什么？”

“关上门，Donna！是猫！那只猫！OHHHHH——Donnaaaaa——”

“什么？猫？你是说这个——”

“噢，她喜欢你，她居然让你抱着她！她根本不听我的话。”Doctor表情夸张地叹口气，叼住音速起子，越过Donna的肩膀，小心翼翼带上TARDIS的门。“嗨，你好呀，小姑娘。”他返过身来，低头凑近那只警惕的猫咪，摆了摆手，露出微笑，“重新自我介绍一下，我是博士——那位（重音）‘博士’——嗷！”

“嗬，我觉得她确实不喜欢你。”Donna挑挑眉，伸手挡回猫咪炸毛的小爪子。“不过——”她垂首端详了片刻怀里的小动物，瞪向面前的Doctor。“你做了什么？她为什么是红色的？”

02

“啊……这是个……”Doctor绕着TARDIS的操控台转悠半圈，手指哒哒地无意识敲着音速起子，一脸难以启齿的表情。Donna交叉双臂，那只“姜色”的猫从她臂弯里探出脑袋，一同严肃地注视着他。“好吧！”他猛地停住，“你们赢了，Donna，我……”

“什么？”

“我只是……”

“只是？”

“我只是想去15世纪的佛罗伦萨散个心顺便也从达芬奇那里蹭了顿午餐结果回到TARDIS的时候门没有关上我当时直接跑进图书馆去查我上次和达芬奇提过的小发明了万幸的是等我回到控制室时并没有人进来过的痕迹于是我关好门启动了TARDIS这时她就从楼梯下面钻了出来——”

“那你为什么不直接送她回去？”Donna难以置信地看着他，“或者先把TARDIS调回那个时空点？”

“但是……”Doctor一副欲言又止的神情。Donna侧头打量他：“但是？什么？或者你想单独和她谈谈，噢，我明白了！”

“停下，打住！”Doctor被突然举到面前的猫咪惊得抽了口气，他身体后倾，靠着控制台，举起双手。“Donna，等一下！你看，你觉得——她有什么与众不同的地方？”

“她——是——”Donna皱起眉——而Doctor睁大眼睛仔细注视着她，在她吐出的每个词后都立刻鼓励地微微点头，“‘姜色’（ginger）的？”

“没错！没错！完美至极！”Doctor双眸闪闪发亮，一下挺起身大声回答。他脚步飘舞，甚至打了个清脆的响指，“棒极了！观察力一流！这就是——我们的Donna Noble！”

“所以——‘姜色’对你来说怎么了？”Donna不甘示弱回望过去，提高音量。“你就为了这个准备绑架一只猫？”

“噢，Donna，不，不不不，不不不不不——”Doctor的舞步迟缓下来，他叹了口气，手撑在控制台上。“Donna，有些事你永远也不会明白，真的，你知道吗，在这么多次重生之后，这么多次！”

“所以你还会……重生？这倒是非常外星作派。”

“换掉我的脸和身体，没错，但记忆还在，噢不这不是重点，Donna，重点是——”Doctor在TARDIS控制台上猛地一拍，“我从来没有过红发！红发！甚至一次都没有！现在！连猫咪的毛色！都能是红色的了！但是我？”

他近乎悲痛地望向她和猫咪，声音低下去。“我真的，真的好想有红发。”

“所以——”Donna的声调提上去，她放开猫咪，从座位上站起身朝垂头丧气的Doctor走去，一把揪住他的领带。“所以？”他困惑地望着她，重复她的话。

“你没有对她做任何事？以你的——什么起誓？”她环顾四周，最终叹了口气。“算了，你向我发誓。”

“噢，不，当然不。”他顿时失笑，“但我的确——希望——”Doctor在Donna凌厉的目光里小心翼翼地吐字。“对她——做些研究，再送她回去。为什么一只猫会是‘姜色’的？这难道不是有些——呃，特别吗？”

“确实。”Donna松开他，无奈地摇摇头，露出一个有些玩味的笑。“所以，Doctor——你现在怎么打算？”

“这个嘛，”Doctor若有所思地摸了摸鬓角，拧了拧下巴，最后揉乱了自己的额发。“噢！”他灵光一现，“对了，我想——”

03

“噢，嗨，Donnaaaaaa——好久不见虽然对你来说只是五分钟前我记得我刚用TARDIS送了猫又送了你回家——”

“Whatttttf——”

“是我！Doctor！从TARDIS打给你！”

“什么？你怎么能？”

“快进来！快到TARDIS里面来！我有东西想给你看！”

“午、饭、才刚开始！”

“噢，你不会想错过这个的！来吧！我们有全宇宙的时间！”

“如果你这样说的话——”Donna握着话筒笑了起来，她趁隙对餐桌旁的Wilfred心领神会眨了眨眼。“好吧，马上？”

“快来吧！这可是相当——特别！”

“嚯。”当TARDIS的门朝内自动打开时，这是Donna说出的第一句话。“噢。”第二句话。因为Doctor明显就站在门旁，此刻正骄傲地挺直了脊背，理了理衬衫的衣领，笑意闪闪地望着她。

“怎样？”他大声问，同时悄悄抬手，捋了下垂落的额发。

“什么怎样？”尽管已经被眼前的景象震住了，她还是耸耸肩，不甘示弱地大声反问。

“什么——”Doctor满脸难以置信，“我是说，我的头发——注意一下我的头发！你难道没发现吗？”

“我当然看见了！”Donna回瞪他，“你难道还是对猫咪做了什么？”

“红发！红发！”Doctor高举双手，“我只是终于想明白了！我不一定要让自己长出来——”

“所以是染的！噢，我都不知道TARDIS里还能染发！”

“借助一点点猫咪掉的毛，我和我的老姑娘能做到任何事情。”Doctor笑了，“但是，现在！Donna，告诉我我看起来怎样？红发是什么样子？她就是不肯给我一面镜子。”

他注视着Donna后退了几步，全神贯注地打量起他来。“呃，Donna？”

“噢，不。Doctor，我是认真的——”她流露出些许忍俊不禁，“我是，说真的——”

“什么？说出来——Donna！”

“不。”

“Donna！”

“没门！”

“噢，我明白了！”Doctor从TARDIS里蹦出来，顺手带上门。他得意地在她面前半倾下身，双手插在衣袋里，以脚后跟为重心晃来晃去。“你嫉妒了。你觉得我的红发比你的更棒！”

“如果你这样想的话？”她大笑着挽过他的手臂。“我得回去了——为了午饭。再发现我从餐桌旁凭空失踪，老妈会抓狂的。一起去吗，外星人？”

“为什么不呢？”博士兴高采烈地从衣袋里掏出音速起子，往空中抛起又接住。他望向Donna，笑得更灿烂了。“确实很特别，对吧？

“红发？”她带着笑意耸耸肩。

“红发！”他快活地大声说，迈开了脚步。“Allons-y！对了——”Doctor猛然转过头来，有些惊喜，或者说惊恐地注视着Donna，“今天是星期几来着？”*

“星期一！”Donna昂起头来朝他一笑。“别担心，外星人。我当然会保护你的。而且——

“什么？”他兴高采烈地发问，回以一笑。

“Doctor，告诉你一个小秘密：即使是我妈妈心情最不好的时候——”她愉快地挽住他，大步流星，他们往前奔去，朝她的家走去。“她也绝不会动一个红发的家伙分毫。”

END！

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的起因是看到第四季采访里CT提到她养了一只literally ginger的猫，她复述其他人看到猫以后惊异地说"But it's GINGER"的时候真的笑倒在地hhh
> 
> *：出自《美丽的混沌》，Donna提到她会在妈妈星期一尤其火爆的脾气下保护Doctor。


End file.
